Inspiration
by Jules Bells
Summary: One shot: When Kagome has hit that dreaded block, her best friend Sango is there to help...the best way Sango can at least. Confusion, strippers and a pen lead Kagome to one of her best stories yet. Rated T


**A/N: Yes, another one shot but this idea came to me out of the blue and hey to perfect my craft is to practice.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Inspiration**

 _When a writer opens up their laptop or notebook or whatever it is they use to bring their stories to life, no writer is immune to the block._

 _No it's not writers block (though no writer is immune to that disease either) but its an entirely different block that somehow disconnects the brain from their hands and the idea is stuck in transit unable to make its way to the world._

 _I don't know the name of it however I see how it matters now, the point is I have it and unless I write something, anything, I'm afraid I will continue to have it and will cease me to create anything ever again._

 _A fate I will do almost anything to avoid._

 _Of course staring at my computer screen for hours on end thinking if I stare long enough the words will somehow just write themselves._

 _Yeah, we as writers can make that happen. At least to our characters._

 _Of course we have to write them and before that we have to create them._

 _Human beings with different personalities and intriguing dialogue that will make the reader feel things, the goal is to hit them with feels._

 _Easier said then done._

 _Which brings me back to square one._

 _I really must be in a funk if I'm rhyming to myself._

 _Anyways, if your reading this, then in short I guess what I'm saying is the reason why I haven't uploaded in so long and why I MIA'ed myself (is that even a word, for this AN it will be a word) is that, to simply put it, I am blocked._

 _I have tons of ideas in my head but for some reason I can't write them._

 _It doesn't help that every time I even attempt to write something it either doesn't seem right or it ends up being another plotless story that has no merit to it other than characters who talk to each other for no reason at all._

 _I promise I'll be back and I have the great pleasure and peace of mind that I'm leaving none of stories uncompleted so for all of you and myself, that's a good thing. (I hope)_

 _So, as a see ya later kind of thing, I'll leave this up on my profile until I return but until then you know the drill._

 _Never leave your house without some form of thing to write your ideas down._

 _Always look for a story._

 _Stay safe and stay inspired._

 _Always keep writing._

 _Forever your friend, KagsMiko_

* * *

Hitting the 'save' button has never been so painful.

Groaning, I closed down my laptop and promptly sagged on top of it.

Why, out of all the times, did the block have to settle on me?

Giving one last sigh I opened back up my laptop the 'fanfiction' page still open to my account, the open AN letter still on my profile.

Resigned I dragged myself out of my chair and went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. Hearing the soothing drip of the coffee maker I turned on my speaker, Paramore quickly blasting through my apartment but hopefully not loud enough to wake anyone else up but me.

Grabbing my cup of coffee, I sat down on the couch and actually pondered what my life has become.

An RN by trade and working the night shifts I am a fanfiction writer by day. Writing or typing down whatever story, drabble, oneshot or whatever else came to mind, I had crafted my skill at doing some pretty decent stuff.

Winning some awards and even doing an online interview or two KagsMiko is a well-known author and friend among the fanfic community.

However; Kagome Higurashi, otherwise known as the face behind the screenname, resident shut in, the woman in apartment 26A or in simple terms me, is anything like that in real life.

Sure I can be witty, I'm smart and I'm at least decent looking, the real me behind the screen isn't too bad, just average.

I blinked at that thought.

KagsMiko is a lot of things but average isn't one of them.

Maybe that's why I can't write anything. I'm become average.

Finishing the last of my cup I placed it in the growing pile of dishes (I'll do them later) turned off my music and put on my sneakers.

Grabbing my purse, I locked up my apartment and went to visit the one person who could (hopefully) help me get back into my writing mojo.

* * *

Unlocking her door, I made my way into her darkened apartment. The girl was still asleep and it was, checking my watch, nearly ten.

Rolling my eyes, I was almost afraid of opening her bedroom door. One thing, no one person, was the only thing keeping her asleep this late.

Shutting one eye just in case I swung her door open only to reveal… a completely made and empty bed.

Sango wasn't here.

Which meant….

Hearing the door unlock I went back to the living room to see a tightly dressed, messy hair and make-up smeared Sango with bare feet and her heels in her purse.

"So I assume you went over to Miroku's again" I smirked hearing Sango yelp and turn around sharply.

"Kagome! Fuck! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said, her hand on her chest like it empathized her point.

Rolling my eyes, I rifled through my purse for some advil and went to get her a glass of water from her cupboard while she collapsed on her sofa, groaning into the pillow.

Taking pity, I set down the water and painkillers, the hungover Sango giving me a silent thanks as she chugged it down.

Moving her legs so I could sit down and placing her feet on my thighs I simply turned on her tv and set the volume low waiting for Sango to come to her wits.

It wasn't long until Sango was moving slightly, did I set her legs down her, her torso moving up as I did so.

Looking dazed, tired and slightly embarrassed at being caught the walk of shame she muttered "give me 30 minutes" before heaving herself up and walking (stumbling) to her bathroom.

I chuckled to myself. Only Sango would get herself into these messes.

On the dot Sango appeared looking freshly washed, dressed and like her hungover subsided a bit wearing her sunglasses and sporting a look that clearly meant she needed her "Miroku remedy"

Standing, I looked at her and grinned "Starbucks?"

"Starbucks" she repeated and before I knew it we were in my car, going to the place that made everything better.

* * *

Two frappuccinos later we were outside in a table Sango nursing hers while I took occasional sips from mine.

Tired of the silence I just shook my head and let out the laughter I had been holding in all car ride. Sango, giving me the most annoyed look she could muster only made me laugh harder.

"Sango, okay I have to ask who texted who first and how smashed did you get before sleeping with him?"

Glaring she said "I don't see how who texted first matters and I only had a couple of drinks"

"So you texted first and got completely hammered"

Not anything I laughed again "You guys are the poster children for on again, off again couples, you know that?" I smiled still chuckling

"Oh shove it! Besides this coming from the woman who never dates?" Sango shot back, raising her eyebrow.

"Fuck off" I muttered taking a sip

"Ha! Who's talking now?" Sango cheered "and hey since was your last date anyways?" she asked, actually curious

Shrugging I thought back to the last date I had "It was Kouga actually" I said surprising myself.

Had it actually been that long?

Sango gasped "That was nearly a year ago! I mean you have done it since then right?" She asked and I blushed shaking my head.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! We have needs to you know?" She nearly shouted much to the chagrin of the mother walking past.

"Will you keep it down! We don't want everyone to know about my dry spell! "I ground out, embarrassed at Sango's lack of volume.

Rolling her eyes, she just kept giving her an exasperated expression shaking her head at my lack of sex life.

"Plus, I know we have needs to _as you so put it_ " giving her a pointed look "I just don't want to sleep with just anyone. If you remember I was with Kouga for a whole year before we broke up and I've been focusing on my writing instead of a relationship."

"Well I have no room to judge on your life; hell look at mine" Sango muttered "but as long as your happy and that last story was awesome! I loved how you really gave it to your OG's" Sango, changing the subject praised her friend.

"Hey it was only as successful as it was because of you miss _Sansuki_ best friend beta that ever lived" giggling using her penname while she threw a crumpled napkin at me.

"I just correct your little grammar mistakes and speaking of when am I going to get your next story? Usually I have three or four chapters by now?" Avoiding her questioning gaze I took interest in my dwindling drink.

"Kagome?"

"I don't have any ideas" I muttered

"What was that?"

"I said I hit the block!" I said frustrated.

Blinking Sango just patted my hand sadly "We all hit it eventually, you just have to get inspired"

"Yeah easier said than done. I've tried everything. At this point I'll try anything for a decent story plot" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in defeat.

Taking one last sip, I grabbed mine and Sango's empty cups throwing them into the trash with Sango strolling along.

"And where are you going?" Seeing her walk down the side walk away from my car, I caught up with her as she simply ignored me, smiling to herself.

"Sango!" I grabbed her hand and turned her around "Where are you going?"

With a grin and a gleam in her eye Sango replied "To get your inspiration back"

* * *

"Sango!" I gulped looking around at darkened room, strobe lighting everywhere as I followed my friend inside the club.

When Sango said this morning that we were heading to 'get my inspiration' back I thought that the girls' day filled with shopping, pampering and pizza had been it.

A fluffly oneshot would be somewhere in my future but when day turned into night and she dressed me up in a tight dress, done up my hair and makeup and told me to trust her, I had a bad feeling about whatever she was planning.

That bad feeling suddenly turning into a really bad feeling when she put me in a blind fold after getting into her car.

Now as we were standing inside a stripping joint I was full on panicking.

Men were dancing around the poles as woman and men cheered from the sidelines. My eyes widened as one person jumped up onstage before ripping off his jeans and thrusting his hips to the music.

"Sango" My voice taking a high pitched quivering manner "what in all hell are we doing here?" I screeched. Darting my eyes everywhere and trying not to stare openly.

"I told you this morning!" Sango yelled over the crowd "Were gonna get your inspiration back!"

"Seeing strippers isn't going to help that!" I yelled back

"That's why were not going to see strippers but a friend of mine!" Sango turned then, grabbing my hand and pulled me towards a door that read employees only and unlocked the door, dragging me down the stairs, the music and yelling getting steadily more faint until we hit the ground floor.

Flipping on a switch I blinked at the sudden light and looked around at the surprisingly spacious room with a couch and a pole in the middle of the floor.

"Sango what – "I started before she held up a hand telling me to shut up

"This morning I called in a favor to Miroku" Opening my mouth she held up a finger "and I had him arrange something for you. Which explains the blindfold because I didn't want you knowing this was his club and why I dragged you down here so you could enjoy your, um, inspiration, in private" She finished with a smirk.

Too shocked for words she led me to the couch and sat me down lightly, my red cheeks and bemused expression making her chuckle before she said one last thing.

"I'll be in the back room here with Miroku, which is soundproof by the way" she hinted suggestively and my already reddened cheeks flared at her comment. The bitch laughing at my reaction. After this show, she was so gonna get it.

"Oh and before I forget, just to make you feel a little safer, if there's anything that happens that makes you feel unsafe press that red button on the wall" she pointed behind me where said button was. "It will alert us in here and we'll come running."

Going down the small highway she waved goodbye as she entered through a doorway and then I was sitting here, alone staring at a pole.

I was biting my lip anxiously, my fingers digging into the fabric and I was debating if I should make a run for it or trust my best friend even if she was off her rocker most of the time.

Squeaking at hearing the sudden music, I saw as fog started to slowly roll into the room, the lights starting to dim and I could see the outline of a figure coming from behind the far wall.

All I saw was a silver hair and gleam of fangs as the figure smiled at me and I gulped, honestly thinking of pressing the button now.

He was shirtless and had his long silver hair loose as he wore snug fitting jeans that showed his body really well.

Really. Well.

Lifting his head to where I could see his face I saw his amber eyes gleam and his lips curl into a smile as he looked directly at me.

Reaching a long muscled arm up to take off a hat I didn't notice he was wearing (I was busy looking at other parts of him) I gasped as saw the cutest and unhuman dog ears atop his head.

He was a demon.

"What are you looking at wench?" He challenged, keeping his heated stare on her.

"N-nothing" she stuttered shrinking in her seat.

Chuckling his ears stood up and we lazily walked to the wall and after opening up a small door in the wall he punched in a few keys into the keypad and slowly the room returned to normal.

The fog retreating, the lights going to a softer tone and the hard bass going to a gentle background noise she looked to see the man, demon, person shrug on a black t-shirt and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Confused at everything that's happening, I looked around expecting for Sango to jump out and surprise me.

Hearing a masculine chuckle, I whirled to see the person laughing and as confusing and bizarre this situation may be I do not like being laughed at.

"What's so funny?" I asked glaring

"Your reaction at this whole thing." A confused glare just turned to confusion as he kept chuckling

"I'm guessing kept you in the dark at exactly what's going on here" he waved his hand around gesturing.

Raising my brow, I turned to him "and what exactly is going on here"

Smirking he replied "Well Sango told me that you were a writer who needed a little inspiration, so since Miroku is a friend of mine she arranged this to where you could interview or talk or whatever you wanted and get an idea for a story" Smirking more he added "plus the extra cash didn't help either"

Still totally lost I racked my brain. An interview with a stripper? A hanyo-stripper? After a day of surprises, I honestly should be less shocked. This scheme has Sango written all over it.

Looking at him from the corner of my eye he was sitting relaxed, looking around the room bored with occasional glances at me.

In hindsight this actually could be a really good basis for a story.

Making up my mind I reached into my bad, taking out a travel sized journal and pen that I carried around because hey, you never when an idea strikes.

Like your best friend setting up an interview/talk/whatever you call this with a half demon stripper who to be honest has killer abs and a great smile.

Catching his eye and giving him my best smile I started with the first question came to mind

"So, what's your name?"

"InuYasha" he supplied "and no I won't give out my last name so don't bother asking. Oh and I'm not a stripper" Giving a curt laugh at my expression he explained "I'm actually part owner of this club. I met Sango when she and Miroku started going out and when Miroku mentioned Sango needed a favor I took it. I didn't know what it was exactly but Miroku offered me fifty bucks if whatever it was I had my shirt off. That should cover the basics of this unconventional meeting" He fired off quickly and offered details that I didn't need to ask for.

Shaking myself out of my shock quickly, I wrote down whatever he supplied. My smile growing with every word he said and I was a little impressed with his brute honesty at whatever question I asked.

It was fun talking to him. He had a bit of an attitude but I found it more of a "speak my mind" kind of attitude than a bad one. He went to college for a bachelors' in business and appreciated a good joke.

I didn't know how much time had passed but checking my phone it was almost one. Looking in my notebook I was surprised by how much I written down. Smiling at him I stood and turning to get my purse he handed me my notebook.

"Do you need a ride home?" he offered

"No I should be okay, Sango texted me around midnight letting me know she was going with Miroku. She didn't elaborate and I'm thankful she didn't" we both laughed, only imagining what they were up too.

"It was really nice meeting you" I smiled shyly, enjoying the feel of his warm hand.

"Likewise" he winked at me and I giggled

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime" he hinted, picking up his hat that he came out in.

"Maybe" I joked with him

Climbing the stairs, he was quite the gentleman as he walked me to Sango's car. After a final goodbye I drove away, my head filled with possibilities.

* * *

 _Hey guys I'm back! So a relativity short hiatus but I'm happy to say a one-month vacation was the very thing needed to get the stories flowing again._

 _I'm happy to say I'm working one a new multi fic and I'm sure all of you have checked out my new one shot 'A day of pampering' that I'm happy to announce that it is actually the intro to the multi-fic titled 'Strippers, Starbucks and surprises'._

 _The first chapter should be up by the time this update is live and as always a wonderful thank you to my (best) beta reader ever SanSuki, for putting up with my madness and actually was behind the inspiration for this story._

 _I hope all of you are excited as I am for this story and as always…._

 _Stay Inspired!_

* * *

Smiling and closing my laptop I flounced up and grabbed my notebook and purse and went to my car.

Giggling like a school girl I smiled, starting it up going to see the _second_ person who can keep my writing mojo going.

Grinning at the familiar neon sign I let myself through the back door and waved to the familiar faces I've grown to know.

Knocking before entering his office, I sat on the corner of his desk smiling at his wave and the small kiss he gave me while on the phone.

Making myself comfortable I opened my notebook, pausing like I always did at the small note that was written almost two months ago.

 _So Kagome, if you ever want another interview you now know where to find me but in case you need more inspiration… 876-8997_

"Hey sorry about that. Miroku was ragging me about making sure of properly stocked bar" Rolling his eyes he gave me a proper kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up from the desk.

Yeah these last two months have been filled _inspiration._

Laughing as he swung me around I knew that it would be a really long time before I hit the block again, if I hit it again.

 **A/N: Ahh, I liked this one, I hope the ending tied it up nicely. I promise a multi fic is under way and hey maybe this one shot is the prequel to another multi fic? Don't forget to leave me a review and as Kagome says "Stay Inspired!"**


End file.
